


Nerves

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Nerves

**Fandom:** Star Trek: Voyager

**Character/Pairing:**   Tom Paris/B’Elanna Torres

**Rating/Warning:**   G/K

**Words:** 105

**Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 8\. That he could be a decent husband.

**Nerves**

Tom Paris walked down the corridor to B'Elanna Torres’ quarters. He had finally made up his mind. He was going to ask her to marry him. 

Maybe he was rushing things. Was he sure? Was it even possible?

Tom took a deep breath. He was sure. It was possible. He hoped so. 

**That he could be a decent husband.** That would be up to B'Elanna to tell him after they were married. She would be the one to know if he was being a decent husband or not

He just had to ask the question.

Tom stopped dead in his tracks. What was it, again?

X

 


End file.
